


in which kageyama and hinata (obviously) don't have sex

by Shorty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ace kageyama, actually quite terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/pseuds/Shorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how do you tell your boyfriend that you totally don’t like their hands in your pants without sounding like a jerk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which kageyama and hinata (obviously) don't have sex

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I love ace Kageyama. I literally just wrote this w/the thought 'asexual Kags come on Shelby make it good' so. Obviously I didn't get the 'make it good part' down. But Kageyama is definitely asexual. So. Half way there. (I also reallyreallyREALLY like ace Oikawa in case you were wondering.)  
> As of me writing this not I don't actually. Have a title for this shitty little fic. So. The title WILL suck. You've probably already seen it and gone 'wow this title sucks'. You're right.

Tobio’s first thought when Hinata’s hands make it into his pants during their more-than-PG kissing on the said orange haired boys bed is “Shit, I really should have told him before now.” It’s followed by an equally panicky “I’m screwed”, and, apparently, even though he doesn’t really notice it at first, him pulling away from Hinata.

He actually is so absorbed in his first (and second) thought that he doesn’t really notice the pulling away thing until Hinata goes, “Woah, you have a scary look on your face.”

And yeah, Tobio can’t see his face, but he’s like ninety percent sure that the look on his face isn’t scary, it’s worried (with maybe a splash of fear), but then again sometimes Hinata will look at his normal face and call it scary, so maybe Hinata thinks his face looks scary 24/7. Tobio doesn’t really know. All he knows is that if his face does look scary it’s not because he’s angry.

They kind of sit there in silence for a minute, Tobio still half on Hinata, before Hinata breaks the silence. “Don’t be mad, okay? I’m sorry, I should have asked you before I did that, it’s just, I don’t know, heat of the moment thing? I’m sorry if you weren’t ready or something! I won’t do it again!” And holy shit, Hinata looks so scared of him that it almost makes him want to cry.

Tobio doesn’t know what to say because how do you tell your boyfriend that you totally don’t like their hands in your pants without sounding like a jerk? He moves off of the other boy and searches for something to say.

And of course, because he’s Kageyama _fucking_ Tobio, he has to say the worst possible thing, which is, in case you were wondering, “I didn’t like it.”

“Oh god. Oh god.” Hinata looks nervous and embarrassed and holy shit Kageyama Tobio you idiot! he tells himself. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I was doing it wrong, right? Or like, were you not ready? Oh god, please don’t tell me you realized you don’t like me or something because of it! If I was doing it wrong I can do better and if you weren’t ready we don’t have to do it now –“ and as Hinata (continues) to ramble Tobio realizes that he’s got the look on his face that he gets when he gets nervous before games and rushes to the bathroom and holy shit Tobio’s got to fix this before Hinata runs away or something and –

“I don’t like sex.” He says, bluntly and stupidly, plus it isn’t really saying it but more of yelling it. Loudly. Thank god Hinata’s family isn’t home. (Not that he thought they’d. You know. Be home. He and Hinata wouldn’t even be in this situation if Hinata’s family was. But still. You have to look at the positive things in life. Like not yelling that you didn’t like sex in front of your soon to be ex-boyfriends little sister.)

Luckily, this manages to shut Hinata up. Only now instead of looking nervous he looks confused. “Like, at all?” He says. Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap. Tobio is in level million panic mode right now.

Suddenly, Hinata starts laughing. Which is probably really bad. And also makes Tobio more nervous. And a little angry. “You call me the dumbass!”

And, okay. That makes Tobio a mad. Like, not just the ‘a little angry’ he was before, but full blown mad. No one wants to be laughed at when they tell their boyfriend of two months they don’t like sex, no matter how poorly executed the statement is.

“That’s because you are a dumbass!” He yells, and honestly, it feels pretty good.

“Nuh-uh!” Hinata yells, and sticks his tongue out, and god, can this just go one forever so Tobio can pretend the rest of this hour never happened.

“Uh-huh!”

“Nuh- Wait. Shut up. Stop for a minute and let me talk!” Hinata yells.

“You weren’t talking, you were laughing!” Tobio yells back. Thank god no one is home, he thinks again.

Hinata’s face goes serious, and then panicky again. “Shit, I messed up. I wasn’t laughing at you! I mean I was, but, like.” Tobio feels like he’s going to throw up. Seriously, at this point he just wishes Hinata would get it over with an break up with him already so he can go home and hide out in his room (until volleyball practice, of course. He has to be reasonable here. Priorities, and all that.)

“You really are a dumbass though. You should have told me!” Hinata says, and it really does nothing for Tobio and his ever growing panic. Because that sentence can totally lead to ‘so I wouldn’t have dated you in the first place’.

“Seriously.” Hinata continues. “I mean, so I wouldn’t have done…that, and made you uncomfortable. If you’d have just told me, we could have avoided this, stupid.”

“Wait.” Tobio splutters. “You don’t care? Even though.” This night was a test on his ability not to die of embarrassment, obviously. “Even though you like…sex? And stuff…”

“I would be a shitty boyfriend for caring, wouldn’t I?” Hinata says, and god, Tobio might be dating the greatest person in the world. “And besides, it’s way easier to not do something you like than to do something you don’t like. Like. Doing something you like just makes you a bit happier, whereas doing something you don’t like makes you way sadder. So, why not just have both people happy, right?”

At this point, Tobio doesn’t really know what to say, so he just stares at the boy next to him.

“Wait!” Hinata’s face is panicked for a second. “We can still kiss, right?”

Tobio stares at him for a minute before letting out a snort. “See, I told you you were a dumbass.”

“Does that mean yes in grumpy Kageyama speak?” Hinata smiles at him, before pressing his orange hair flat against his head. “ _I totally love making out with Hinata but I have to pretend like I don’t because I can’t express any emotions beyond anger_.”

“Shut up.” Tobio shoves Hinata – not hard, but enough to rock the other boy back.

“Ah, did I just see a smile?” Hinata laughs, climbing over so he was straddling Tobio.

“This is okay, right? I mean, I was making fun of you, but you haven’t just been kissing me to be nice or something, right? We can still do that?”

“Yeah.” Tobio swallows. “I really like kissing.”

Hinata laughs again. “Me too. I really like kissing too.”

And, for the second time that night, Tobio thinks he’s dating the greatest person in the world.

(Even if he is an annoying dumbass half the time.)


End file.
